Before He Cheats
by insaneblondemidget14
Summary: Songfic: Hermione and Draco are left in her apartment after their boyfriends insist they have their own free time. When a music video of a boyfriend cheating, the two decide to check if it's true. When it is will they forgive? Or will they forget?
1. Before THEY cheat

Before He Cheats-Chapter 1

Pairings: Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Summary: Songfic: Draco and Hermione sit in her apartment watching TV when he gets the sudden feeling that Ron and Harry are cheating on the both of them. When they find out that it is true, Hermione suggest that they break special possessions of theirs. Lyrics belong to Carrie Underwood. This takes place after Hogwarts when their around 22. Will they give the two a chance to explain? Or will there be no chance to mend broken hearts?

"What do you think they're doing right now Hermione?" the blonde inquired from his seat on her large leather couch, flipping through the channels.

Hermione returned from her kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and plopping down beside him. "You worry too much do you know that?"

"I do not! It's a genuine question from a concerned boyfriend. You should be too Hermione." He commented, grabbing a handful of popcorn, popping some into his mouth. His grey eyes conveyed his sincerity as brown ones rolled.

"Well then just call Harry and find out where he is."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes as he took out the cell phone he had in his pocket. Harry had given it to him after they had a fight about lack of communication and was taught how to use it, mainly by the brunette sitting in front of him. "I already tried that. He's not answering…"

"That's odd. He said that he would always answer it for you or me. Maybe I should call Ron." She reasoned out, pulling out her own cell phone. While punching in the numbers, a music video appeared on the screen that caught both of their attentions.

A blonde appeared to be destroying a car while singing about her boyfriend cheating on her and how he should have thought about that before he cheated. Hermione reached Ron's voice messaging, then promptly hung up. Her eyes glued back to the screen along with the blonde's beside her as the singer continued singing her hidden contempt about being cheated on

_/ Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know.../ 

Hermione placed the bowl of popcorn on the table as she stood by the window, trying to call Ron once more. Draco looked after her, hoping that she was able to get through to their boyfriends. 

/That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats./ 

She shook her head dejectedly, turning back to see Carrie Underwood walking down the street towards her boyfriend who seemed too wrapped up with the blonde in his arms to see her approach.

_  
/Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know.../_

Brown eyes narrowed in anger as she threw her phone across the room. It landed in a broken heap by the door. The blonde male stood beside her. "What is it?"

"I keep getting a busy signal or his voice message. The last time I tried calling it, it's turned off completely! I then tried Harry's phone, and it's off too. This is unbelievable." She stormed to the door, grabbing a coat of the hook.

"Don't jump to conclusions Hermione. Maybe their phones died." He tried reasoning, though his own eyes shined with anger as he followed her.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were the one acting all concerned before, not me. But…just incase…grab your keys and Ron's Beater's bat."

_/That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats./  


Draco stared in surprise, then went off into Hermione's room to find said bat lying in a trunk at the foot of her and Ron's bed. When he came back, he watched as the brunette put up her hair in a ponytail, which he had noticed in the past few years of befriending her that it was an action she only did when completely pissed off.

_  
/I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats... _

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats./ 

Her brown orbs eyed the bat menacingly as she snatched it from the blonde's hand. "If he is cheating on me…he won't know what hit him." 

/Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats.../ 

Turning off the TV with a flick of her wand, she looked at Draco expectedly. "Drake…"

He looked up to her small inquiry, her eyes shone with sadness and barely concealed tears. In their hearts, they hoped that they were thinking wrong, but the expression passed between them that if the two Gryffindors had indeed cheated on them or are in the process, they would pay for breaking their hearts. Tears would come later, but now the two had business to take care of.

Grey orbs hardened to silver as he grabbed his keys off the counter and walked towards her. "Do you mind if we stop by my apartment really quickly?"

"For what?"

"For that baseball bat Sirius had given to Harry a couple years ago when he started liking that baseball team…" he smirked, waving his keys around. She smiled evilly, before nodding. "Fine with me."

Hermione had placed a tracker charm on Ron as a precaution before he left, but she would not admit that to Draco as he drove in the direction she directed him. His eyes concentrated on the road as the radio blasted. The same song that the two had been watching, were hearing it now, it taunted them.

Suddenly she saw a familiar glimpse of a red BMW that she knew could only belong to Harry as it had a gold stripe running along each side and a fixed up Ford Anglia with white leather seats that Ron's father had given them as an engagement present. She played with the finger on her left hand hesitantly, biting her lip at the same time. "I hope we're wrong Drake…I really do."

"Me too Hermione. Me too. Look their cars!" He pointed to the two cars she had already noticed as he parked in an available spot. They ran out to see that the vehicles had indeed been there for a while. Looking at the bright neon sign reading, " Night Polo", the two shared a look, before sneaking inside.

The loud music made Draco wince as he scanned the crowd, not able to see past the bright lights. From what he could make out, it was a Wizarding night club that was for the people who had nothing better to do than to get dead drunk. Hermione narrowed her eyes, ignoring the brightness.

In the sea of the people, she recognized the red hair that she had been searching for and not far off was the famous raven-haired young man. Grabbing her companion's arm roughly, she pushed through the crowd, pulling Draco behind her. Hermione stopped behind a pillar and grabbed the blonde's attention.

His eyes narrowed as he snarled in anger at both Harry and the sandy-haired man he held in his arms. "I can't believe him… how could he do this to me?"

"Ron's not any better." She grounded out, as she seethed watching her fiancée place small hickeys down another brunette's neck. Her giggles made Hermione want to shove the Beater bat she had hidden in her coat, down the tramp's throat, instead; however, the brunette simply flicked her head away from the display. Draco felt himself swallow down a lump of hurt and disappointment that had lodged into his throat.

His eyes were slit dangerously as his boyfriend's hand trailed down the drunk male's back and land on the laughing man's ass. Draco watched as the sandy-haired man planted a very sloppy kiss on Harry's lips, while running his hands down the famous raven-haired young man's chest suggestively.

Turning away with a burning in his eyes, Draco turned back to see that Hermione was already walking out the door. He was startled but trailed after her. Once outside, he saw the gleaming look in her eyes as she eyed the two cars before her. Shaking off the guilt he felt thinking about breaking his boyfriend's car…well…ex-boyfriend's car, the blonde Slytherin smirked at his brunette best friend.

"Ladies first." He motioned with his hand as she smiled gratefully to him.

"Wait! Play the song from your car…it's inspiration after all."

"Too true Miss Granger." Draco waved a wand over his own car, effectively opening the window so that the song blasted from his radio. Smirking, the grey eyes turned back to look at the brown-haired young woman only to duck as she slammed the Beater bat into the windows of the Ford Anglia, effectively shattering the glass.

Hermione breathed in deeply, she lifted the object, pulled it back, before she pushed it forward breaking the back seat glass. Draco raised his eyes at her before turning his attention to Harry's BMW. Grabbing the Louisville Baseball bat, he pulled it over his head, and brought it down hard on the roof, causing the roof to dent badly under the force.

Waving her wand, the intellectual brown-eyed girl disabled the alarm from both cars though they doubted anyone could hear them because of the loud music. Hermione grabbed the spare keys to the car she had in her pocket, pulled open the driver door, before scraping the white leather seat with the dull edge of the key. Carving her name, she stood back to examine her handy work, smirking.

She waved her wand, muttering a spell over the seat to suddenly see it splattered maroon, Ron's most disliked color. Draco grabbed his own keys, dragging it along side the blue BMW, make a strange design with it along the side of the whole car. Pulling out a pocket knife that Hermione had given him during a camping trip, the blonde stabbed all four tires, smiling as they deflated before his eyes.

The brunette growled as she said an enchantment that made the Ford Anglia's small tires disappear entirely, leaving it looking as though someone had robbed them in desperation. Silver eyes narrowed as he grabbed the bat once more, and slamming it against the front of the car, enjoying the sound of the engine giving out.

He turned back to his companion who smiled in satisfaction as she engraved Harry's leather seat with Draco's name. Dropping the Beater bat into the back seat of the broken Ford Anglia, she dusted off her hands, smirking as the blonde male did the same with Harry's prized bat into the trashed BMW.

Lifting her hand, Hermione grasped his and together they walked back inside to the pub. They pushed forward, making their presence known to everyone there. The two were infamous for helping the war as well as who they were with. Hermione walked up to her fiancée, tapping his shoulder.

Looking up slightly irritated, Ron stared drunkenly up at Hermione, his vision blurry as he stared at her. " What do you want? Can't you see I'm enjoying some time with my fiancée?"

"Oh since when did this tramp have my name Ronald?" She growled out, pulling the girl in his lap back only to discover in horror that it was Lavender Brown. "Lavender?"

"Yes Hermione…you could never give him what he really wanted."

"Wait…Hermione?! Lavender?!" Ron exclaimed, genuinely confused, standing up quickly from the seat, effectively dropping Lavender to the floor. The woman looked indignant, but stayed silent at the warning look the brunette threw at her.

The redhead seemed to have sobered up quickly as he stared at his infuriated fiancée and the blonde Slytherin who was looking particularly murderous. "Hermione…love. I-"

"Don't you dare call me love. I despise you Ronald Weasley. Both you and Harry disgust me…here." She slipped off her engagement ring and threw it in Lavender's martini furiously. "You can have him Lavender."

"Wait Hermione you don't understand-"

"And I don't want to Ron." Hermione replied firmly as she waited for Draco to make his appearance known to Harry. The blonde pulled the sandy-haired man quickly from Harry's grasp, causing both of them to shake out of their mild stupor and look at Draco in surprise. It took no time at all for the blonde to figure out that it was Seamus Finnigan in Harry's arms. The Irishman seemed to have a sad, and sorry expression on his face which was ignored.

Harry's emerald eyes seemed dull and dilated as he blinked rapidly at his upset boyfriend. Shaking his head, he looked down into sad, pissed off silver eyes, "Draco…I…it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh really? So first you cheat on me, then you tell me I'm blind, fantastic Harry. Well it doesn't matter anyway, Finnigan can have you all to himself, because we're through." He threw the promise ring Harry had given him on New Year's promising to be together, but that promise was broken as was his heart, into Seamus' surprised hands. "Come on Hermione, you can stay with me…"

"But Draco it's my apartment too. Please let me explain. " Harry tried to fight back slightly, looking at the blonde broken-heartedly, trying to push Seamus away and reaching towards the other blonde.

Grey eyes narrowed in a glare was his reply, " Not anymore it isn't." And the two pissed off lovers stormed out leaving chaos in their tracks as Ron and Harry stared after their two loved ones and wondering what the hell they just did? Looking back at Lavender and Seamus with pissed off faces, the woman and sandy-haired man huddled closer together, knowing that they had to face the wrath of one Harry Potter and one Ronald Weasley.

Draco had stopped at Hermione's apartment to pick up some of her clothes, while waiting he spotted a photo on the mantle that held the four of them looking content and happy. He smiled sadly as small bitter tears trailed down his face. When the brunette returned with a suitcase, she found him in this upset state, staring at an old school picture that the four of them had taking after the war and when Harry and Ron had gathered up the courage to ask them out.

Placing a hand on his shoulder caused him to look down into reddish brown eyes. He realized that she too had been crying, but did not want him to see for fear of his judgment.

Hermione's face began to contort into one of sadness, before she shook her head and sighed dejectedly. "Well…come on then. I don't want to stay in a place that gives me bad memories."

"Then we can't go to my apartment either…it only reminds me of him." Draco replied leaning against the wall, feeling extremely exhausted. She nodded, then began thinking, before she put a hand in front of him. His eyes widened in confusion, "What?"

"Give me your phone. I need to call someone."

Relenting his cell phone to her, the Slytherin took a seat on the couch they had both occupied a few hours earlier, placing his head into his hands. When he heard the sound of the phone clicking, silver eyes stared up into brown ones. She held a weak smile as she returned his possession, "Mrs. Weasley says that she'd be more than happy to put us up for the night."

"That woman despises me Hermione. I'd just rather go back home then…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the door. "It's time you and Mrs. Weasley get over the past. You apologized and besides she seemed genuinely concerned about you and me on the phone."

"It could have been bad misunderstanding…" he mumbled, but became silent at her mild glare. Sighing, the blonde nodded as he grabbed his keys to his car. She stopped him, only pulling him close into an embrace. "Wha-? Hermione what are you doing?"

"Let's Apparate, that way they can't follow us."

"Alright." Putting the keys back on the table top, Draco wrapped his own arms around the only woman who he ever considered a best friend. In seventh year, after the war, his 'Slytherin friends' had all abandoned him or gone to prison. The only person he could really depend on was the intellectual brunette and it was at times like this that he felt guilty for ever causing her grief.

She would always smile and wave it away saying that they had miscommunication and that it was behind her. Her fiancée, at the time, disagreed; but it did not deter her, which caused him to become more acquainted with the brown-haired muggleborn witch.

Looking down, the Slytherin was truly glad to have become friends with the young woman in his arms. Spinning on his heel, the two vanished, leaving no traces of them ever returning to the apartment except Draco's car keys.

Please READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE AND I DO HAVE THE OTHER CHAPTERS FINISHED x3 Please?


	2. Miscalculations

Chapter 2- Miscalculations

Ron was the first to turn onto Lavender and Seamus as the two had started to back away. He took in a deep breath, and grounded out, "Now…would the two of you like to explain why my fiancée and his boyfriend stormed off in such a fashion, breaking up with us?"

"Well it's because…because Hermione finally realized that she wasn't good for you and that I was Won-Won." Lavender replied snootily, her head held up high. Seamus winced at the reply only to see that Ron's face got even redder.

Ron nodded, before he snarled and pushed out his arms to strangle her, but was pulled back by Harry holding onto them. As he struggled against the vice grip, the redhead exclaimed, "Just let me at the bitch Harry! Please! Let me tear her hair out and then shove it in her mouth!"

This caused everyone to turn to view the scene in mild wonder and slight fright. Harry grunted against his best friend's tall structure, trying to keeping him from hurting the only two people who could fully explain the situation to Draco and Hermione. "Ron…they're the only ones who know what's really going on since they obviously planned this. It's sad to say…but we need them."

Lavender, who had been leaning in slightly when Ron was distracted to smell his cologne again, heard the last bit of conversation and threw herself at the unsuspecting redhead, while simultaneously pulling Seamus and pushing him onto Harry, who seemed just as surprised as the Irishman as to why they were in each other's arms once more.

"Oh I knew that you loved me Ron! I just knew it! And that's why I made the plan to get you away from that horrible bossy witch." The brunette exclaimed, hugging Ron close to her, nearly suffocating him with her tight embrace.

His blue eyes turned to Harry for assistance, when they suddenly turned to a familiar red-haired girl approaching him with a nervous looking brunet beside her.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you cheat on Hermione like this?!" the girl yelled, her hands on her small hips.

"Ginny dear, perhaps you are overreacting." The young man beside her commented, now earning her glare.

"Are you defending them Neville Longbottom? Unbelievable! Look at them. I may have expected this from Ron-" Ginny heard a grunt of disbelief from the redhead, which she ignored and turned on Harry who still had his arms around Seamus tensely as he was in shock as her gaze turned into one of pure disappointment aimed at him, " but I expected better from you Harry."

"Why am I always the one to be better?"

"It's because you're Harry Potter and you are-"

"If you say it's because I'm the Boy-who-lived or any other bull like that Ginny I swear I will fucking scream." The raven-haired young man warned, pushing Seamus roughly from him and approaching the smaller red-haired woman.

She narrowed her eyes, before slapping him in the face. Pointing her finger at him as he held his cheek in shock, she continued her sentence, and "I was not going to say that and if you had kept your mouth shut you would've known that. You're hanging around Ron too long I see."

"I'm right here you know!" Ron said loudly, calling the attention back to him. Ginny watched as he tore Lavender's arms off from his neck, gripping her arms in his hands fiercely that Ginny knew it would bruise. He pulled Lavender, throwing her to fall into Seamus' arms. The two stood stiff as stones, watching in alarm as they waited their fate. The redhead looked down at his sister with frustration, "I do not appreciate being made fun of Ginny."

"Wow I can see that you still have working brain cells. All of which I'm sure is thanks to Hermione! And this is how you repay her? Brilliant Ron!" the younger Weasley's face bright pink as she yelled at her brother.

Ron threw his arms up in the air, "I did not cheat on Hermione! Why does everyone have to jump to conclusions before they know everything?!"

"Then are you saying I'm blind?!" The two stared at the other with barely concealed contempt.

"Draco said the same thing to me…before he walked off." Harry muttered, watching the two Weasley siblings face it off in a yelling match. He turned his gaze to look at the spot where Lavender and Seamus were, only to find them gone.

His shoulders tensed suddenly as his eyes began to glow an angry bright green, he was now officially peeved off that they had left in the midst of the argument, the whole room started to shake. The spectators watched in horror as their wine glasses broke in their grasps and the ground started to move beneath them. They decided that now would be the best time to leave as they all scurried to the exits, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Neville to deal with a pissed and unstable Harry.

Ginny pushed past her stiff brother to grasp the emerald-eyed young man's shoulders. "Harry! Harry, stop this! This isn't the way to solve anything!"

"I want them back here now…" he whispered in a vicious tone, his eyes still glowing as things around them kept falling.

"Who?"

"Seamus and Lavender."

Her brown eyes widened as she noticed that the two had indeed disappeared, growling she turned to Neville. "Did you see where they went?"

"Nope. Is that why Harry's acting like this?"

"Yes…now we need to find them. Can either of you perform a decent tracking charm?" She muttered, trying to rub the young man's shoulders in her hands, comfortingly. "Calm down Harry."

Neville shook his head, "Ginny love you know what happened that last time I tried."

"Yes you got lost in China trying to look for me when I was at my mother's house." Ginny shook her head, and then stared at Ron, "What about you?"

"Well…Hermione did show me how…" his face grew depressed as he thought about his fiancée and the betrayed look she had on her face. He hardened his expression, waving his wand around, "Track Lavender! Track Seamus!"

After a few moments, the wand turned blue and pointed in the direction of which the two had gone. He followed, with Neville trailing behind. Ginny sighed, "Don't kill them Ron!" she had called after them before looking into her ex-crush's green eyes and softened her expression as he seemed broken behind all the anger. "Harry…we'll get them back…what I was going to say earlier was that you are such a kind-hearted person. You're always trying to do the right thing…I don't believe that you could do such a thing out of your own free-will since I know for a fact that you love Draco. It's difficult not to tell that he loves you too from the way you two act. "

"Draco…love…heart-broken…my fault…" Harry replied softly, trying to get his emotions back into check. He took a few deep breaths and the objects around them stopped floating, before plopping down on the floor with several thuds.

She sighed in relief, before looking into sad emerald eyes, "Oh Harry…despite what I said to Ron, I know that he didn't do this either…it just made me so upset at the idea of you two cheating on my best friends. And seeing the way the two of you held Lavender and Seamus well…it's hard not to think that. "

"Gin…what if I've lost him forever?"

"One thing about Draco I've learned from hanging around him is that yes he can hold a grudge against someone for a long time, but he can also forgive if given the opportunity to understand. Besides we always assume the worst in these situations…just tell him." Her words seemed to comfort him even more as his eyes stopped glowing and he simply collapsed onto to Ron's previously occupied chair. His head dropped into his hands as his arms balanced atop his knees.

The red-haired woman turned back around to see her husband and her brother return with the two guilty parties in their hands, wands pointed at their heads in warning. She narrowed her eyes as she approached the four. Her eyes scanned their appearances as they seemed to have been knocked around a bit.

Lavender had a nice bruise developing on her right cheek as well as the ones on her arms from where Ron had gripped her. They were visible now since the sleeves of her dress were torn at the shoulder to show them. Her brown eyes stared into cold hazel ones. "You brought this one yourself Lavender."

The brunette seemed miffed, and looked away. Ginny rolled her eyes before looking into sorry blue-green ones that belonged to the Irishman. He seemed to be fairing a black eye as well as bruise marks around his neck, leaving no question as to being strangled slightly. "Do you have anything to say Seamus?"

The sandy-haired man looked at the ground, sighing and shaking his head. Ginny then turned her glare to Ron who held Lavender firmly, "I told you not to kill them…"

"I didn't! Besides…I didn't do this to them… apparently they did it to themselves. Neville and I found them like this, fighting in the back alley like cats." He shook his head, and allowed a small chuckle to pass through his lips, despite the situation. "All we did was break them apart."

"Well I was able to calm Harry down for the time being; now he's sitting in your chair, thoroughly depressed." Turning back to see, the raven-haired man sitting tensely in the chair, shaking his head every now and again, muttering nonsense. Sagging her shoulders, Ginny pointed her wand at both Seamus and Lavender, "The two of you ruined my evening besides their relationships, and I don't really appreciate that. Just because I told Ron not to do anything to you, doesn't mean I won't. You don't cross this Weasley without facing the fire."

"I'm not really scared of you Ginny." Lavender muttered snootily, and wincing slightly from the now iron-grip the redhead had on her arm. Seamus' eyes widened as Ginny glared heatedly, before walking away to check on Harry.

Neville pulled Lavender by her other arm and hissed in her ear, causing her to shiver fearfully, "You should be Lavender…you should be." This small statement caused Lavender to question how long she was going to live.

Ron and Neville dragged Seamus and Lavender over to Harry, who looked up dejectedly. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stood in front of the two captives and sneered, a trait he had gotten from his boyfriend. He refused to acknowledge Draco as ex since he did not want to break up with the blonde.

"You two do realize that you messed with the wrong people tonight don't you?"

"I'm sorry Harry! But this was all Lavender's idea!" Seamus finally exclaimed after a while of silence, trying to look at his friend with shame. "I didn't mean for things to go this far…I shouldn't have agreed to this…"

"Seamus you are such a coward! I can't believe that you are pinning this whole thing on me! You wanted Harry just as badly as I wanted Ron." Lavender exclaimed as the two turned to each other in anger. Neville grabbed both of Seamus' arms as the male had tried to reach at the tattered brunette.

"How can you say that?! You were so obsessed over Ron that you used me to get to both of them. And for what? Revenge? You are just sick Lavender!"

"How dare you! We were in this together!"

He narrowed his eyes, and attempted kicking at her, before being dragged back by Neville. Ron held Lavender away seeing that the two were obviously not fairing off with each other. "You took advantage of my broken heart four years ago and twisted it to set your fancy!"

"You've been planning this for four years?" Ginny finally asked after seeing the exchange. Lavender panted from the extortion of struggling with Ron and looked away, refusing to acknowledge the redhead even said anything, infuriating the Weasley even more. She turned her attention to the more agreeable Irishman with the same question.

Seamus sagged against Neville's grip, looking from Harry and Ron, and back to Ginny. "Yes…she said that it would be a more painful separation if we waited awhile to break them apart. It would cause Harry and Ron more pain than if we had done it when they had started going out. She hated Ron for breaking up with her and despised Harry for refusing her advances too."

"What?" Harry now seemed confused and turned to Lavender. She looked at him as tears strained down her cheeks.

"Yes…I had had a huge crush on you in school, but you blatantly refused me Harry. I couldn't understand why since I am perfect!" This earned a scoff from the Irishman, making her glare deadly daggers at him. "So when I saw you disappear from me for that Chang girl, I gave up on love. Then Won-Won came into my life, and I knew that I would never let him go."

"Lavender…I didn't love you though."

"I KNOW THAT!" she exclaimed, her breathing becoming raspy. "BUT I LOVED YOU RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO STAYED WITH ME FOR AS LONG AS YOU DID…I wanted so much for you to love me and after you went with the Mudblood….I vowed to get revenge on her and you then take you back." The brunette finished her confession with a small sigh.

Harry's eyebrows were raised, "So this plot was just to break Draco and me and Hermione and Ron apart so that you would get revenge?"

"Yes…you really are dense Harry." She muttered, earning herself a smack to the back of the head by Ginny.

"We don't need your comments Lavender; you're in enough shit as it is."

"Then…what did you need Seamus for?" Ron then asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms, "Isn't it obvious? Lavender couldn't very well try to seduce you without having Harry on her scent, so she just needed someone to distract him. And that's where Seamus comes into the picture."

The sandy-haired Gryffindor sighed depressed, "Yes. I shouldn't have agreed to it. But she twisted my heart at the realization that I couldn't be with the one I loved because he was…"

"He was dead." Neville whispered, looking about as everyone stared at him. "I understand now. You were in love with Dean, weren't you Seamus? That's what all those longing stares were when I saw you looking at him in the dorms."

"I still am Neville. Lavender found me drinking away my sorrows in a pub four years ago after Dean's funeral and…she told me of her plan. I was drunk and heart-broken so I agreed. She said I would get love again, but I didn't think that it would cost another's pain." He stared at the infuriated raven-haired hero. "She made me believe that Draco was bad for you and that I would be doing you the favor. I realize now that he's all you'll ever need."

The small brunette scoffed, returning the attention to her, "You are truly pathetic Seamus. Believing every lie I told you and see what it's turned you into? A huge pansy who can't even keep his mouth shut."

"Shut up Lavender. I've had enough out of you!" Harry rounded on the young woman with his wand, yelling the silencing spell, smirking as she turned red in the face from attempting to yell at them, but could not. He sighed and turned to Ginny, "What are we going to do Ginny?"

"We? I think you mean you and Ron. I have my husband right here beside me and we are going home." As she turned away, looking mischievously only to Neville, who shook his head at her behavior

Ron looked at his little sister in disbelief, oblivious to the exchange, "You're not seriously leaving are you?"

"And why shouldn't I? This isn't my fight; I just helped you get some explanations, now you need to take them with you and find Hermione and Draco." Ginny reasoned, looking between the two men. She smirked when they looked at her with pleading expressions.

"Ginny they hate us right now!"

"You're the only one who'll be able to get through to them!"

Both statements were said at the said time as they walked over to her. "Please Ginny?" they begged simultaneously.

Neville shook his head, while relenting his grip on Seamus a bit to show that he no longer had animosity against his former schoolmate. "Ginny love don't tease them."

"Oh fine. Only because my husband said it so nicely, I'll go with you. First place we check is your apartments, boys, and then we'll see." She announced, walking out to the parking lot where she knew her brother had probably brought his car as well as Harry. "And bring those two; they'll be able to explain things a little better than if we just did."

Lavender stared wide-eyed as she was dragged by the man she loved towards the door. "And if I refuse to speak?" Harry had taken off the spell after awhile when she stopped fussing.

The emerald-eyed young man turned on her so quickly; it made Ron blink in surprise too. His wand at her neck, "Then you'll get a personal view of how I destroyed Voldemort four years ago."

She gulped as Ginny smirked at her evilly, "And I won't hesitate to pour a full bottle of Veritaserum down your throat, so you would do best to cooperate."

"B-but its deadly if administered all at once!" she shrieked, planting her feet, trying to stop the dragging. Suddenly a cold chill went down her soul as Ginny replied, "I know. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The five of them walked outside to the parking lot only to find two cars left there, or what was left of two cars. Harry's previously red BMW, now blue, was smashed in the front and the roof was bent out of proportion. The mirrors were all sideways, the glass falling from them. Scratch marks that could only be from a key were scraped on all four sides. Ron's Ford Anglia had all of its windows broken in and the tires disappeared entirely. Harry saw with fear that all the air had been punched from his wheels and he fell to the ground on his knees.

Ron took to shaking Lavender roughly, yelling in her face that it was her fault his car was in the condition it was in. Neville opened the driver's seat of the Ford Anglia only to discover that the seat itself was splashed a horrendous shade of maroon and had 'Hermione' engraved on it. Looking up, he saw that Ginny had discovered the same was for Harry's leather seat, except his was carved with the name 'Draco'. The brunet looked back at his friends who were shaking both Seamus and Lavender in anger before returning to their mourning of their cars.

Looking at his wife, he said, "Think their pissed love?"

"Oh yeah…their pissed. I love those two." She smirked as she watched her older brother grovel at the foot of the car, with others looking at him weirdly. "Though I have to say their taste in music is even better."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW X3 I DO HAVE THE OTHER CHAPTERS COMPLETED AND THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED BEFORE I CRAVE FEEDBACK

Just-Another-Chain-Reaction: Thank you so much x3 that song practically begged me to write this story.

Evie Glacier Tako: I'm glad you decided to read after all XD

EmOkUkUmi: thank you so much x3

Brandygurl016: I know right? They are bums -3- hope everything goes well

VampireBallerina: and I give you more! O

Karlen: perhaps they do and perhaps they don't x3 we'll see

Njferrell: you are so observant x3 but we'll see how those two did it


	3. Protection in the form of the Weasleys

Chapter 3-Protection

"Oh now you two don't worry about a thing. I cannot believe that Ronald and Harry would do this to the two of you." Molly Weasley ranted, pushing the two into kitchen seats as she ushered them in after arriving on her doorstep.

"Mrs. Weasley we already-" Draco started, but was cut off by the short redhead who was bustling about, attempting to cook something for them. "Call me Molly, Draco dear."

"Um…Molly…what Draco's trying to say is that we already ate. But thank you so much for letting us stay the night." Hermione had stood up at this point, holding the woman's hands and taking the frying pan out of them and back into the sink.

Molly looked up, slightly upset, but realized that all the two needed was someone who would understand their side of things. A motherly smile came onto her face as Draco approached her cautiously, standing behind Hermione as if to put a barrier between himself and the plump woman.

Hermione simply rolled eyes at the action, opting to look at the woman she considered a second mother.

The redhead simply reached around the brunette to grab a tense blonde into her arms, hugging him tightly to her. "Think nothing of it you two. You may not be my children, but I will be here for you either way." She pulled back slightly to brush pale blonde strands out of Draco's face to smile at him.

His mouth contorted in a weak grin as he turned his gaze to Hermione in mild confusion. She shook her head in response, putting her hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, pulling her back from the confused Malfoy. "Molly…we were also hoping that in the event Harry or Ron came looking for us, that you would simply say we weren't here?"

Clicking her tongue at the question, Molly shook her head, turning away to push in the previously occupied chairs before looking at them with sadness. "I would never. If anything, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Please…we didn't want to bring you into this Mrs. Weasley. This is between us and them; it's just that right now is not the best time to confront them." Draco muttered in response, he face seemed slightly distraught. He mustered up a fake smile for the women when they stared in concern.

"Draco's right. This is a personal affair…one that does not need the whole family to intervene on our behalf." Hermione concurred, releasing her hair from its ponytail, allowing the unruly hair to cascade down her shoulders as the tears strained down her cheeks. She wiped furiously at them, looking away as she saw the door open once more to admit one Arthur Weasley.

The red-haired male looked confused as to why he had his future daughter-in-law in his kitchen completely disheveled and upset along with a familiar blonde male he had come to be friendly with after his years of being with Harry. "Um…what is going on here?"

"Oh Arthur darling, you're just on time. Harry and Ron did the most terrible thing and I am so ashamed." Molly spoke, walking to her husband with a grim expression.

Mr. Weasley looked at Draco, then at Hermione, before back down to his petite wife. "What was it?"

"They cheated on us Mr. Weasley…" Hermione mumbled, leaning against the counter as the night's events finally caught up to her. Her stomach felt as sick as the thought of Ron running his tongue down Lavender's neck came back to her suddenly. She ran out of the kitchen so quickly, gripping her belly; leaving a mildly confused Arthur, a concerned Molly, and a nervous-looking Draco.

Blue eyes widened at the girl's response looking at the young Malfoy to confirm it only to see silver orbs gaze back him shining with unshed tears. He sighed, shaking his head, placing his cloak on one of the chairs and approaching Draco. He looked the blonde up and down, trying to decipher whether he should comfort him or not only to receive a stern look from his wife.

Placing a hand on one of the thin shoulders, Arthur asked, " So…the boys cheated on you and Hermione. Is that correct?"

"I suppose…" was his whispered reply as Draco took a deep, shuddering breath as though trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Arthur! Don't ask him something like that after what happened to Hermione."

"Molly I just needed to confirm it. Do you honestly want to believe that Ron or Harry would do this?"

Sighing in defeat, the redhead woman rubbed a hand across her face, looking at the two men in front of her, "Of course I don't. No one does…but I believe Draco and Hermione. We have to keep the boys from finding them here."

"That would be a little difficult, Dear, seeing as they would come looking here eventually." He tried to reason, only to get pulled roughly from the kitchen into the living room by an angered Molly Weasley, leaving Draco to stare after them in wonder.

The blonde saw that he was alone and took the opportunity to look around the small kitchen. It was not much to look at compared to the mansion he had grew up in, but it still had the feeling of family and comfort. His eyes sparked a bit with amusement at the dishes doing themselves and a nice little scarf was being knitted by two needles in a corner.

Grabbing his previously occupied chair, Draco laid his head on the table dejectedly, remembering how he and Harry used to sit at this very table, together, eating and associating with the Weasley family. It had been hard to get over the prejudices that were taught to him by his father, but he had tried; for them, and especially for Harry.

In his mind, the image of his lover with his arms around the short Irishman, made him both frustrated and depressed. Feeling his left hand, only to find it bare, caused the blonde to hold back a sob. "How could he do this to me? He said he loved me…"

"_That boy would never love you the way you love him sweetheart. I just don't want you to be hurt," _Said a voice that sounded like his mother in his mind, which made him snort at the truth to it. He recalled the time when he was arguing with his mother about his well-being and if it was wise to get involved with the Boy Who Lived.

-Flashback-

"_Mother I have something to tell you..."he had started, looking at the blonde woman seated in one of her chairs, knitting since it helped to pass the time. The two of them still lived in the Malfoy Manor after Lucius' death and despite people disapproving of them after the war. _

_She looked up with concerned blue eyes at his tone, and put away her knitting to stand up and approach him. Once she stood in front of her son, she looked up into his eyes, "What is it my love? Are you alright?" _

_He smiled sadly, before looking away, "I think…I'm in love." _

"_Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful! Who is he?" _

_Draco seemed startled slightly at the word 'he' and looked at her sharply, only seeing the woman smile knowingly, "How-"_

"_I would not be a very good mother if I never paid attention to my only son." _

"_Oh…are you alright with it?" _

"_As long as they make you happy, I will grit my teeth, smile, and watch my baby grow up." Was her reply, brushing away some of the loose hair that framed his face, making him seem so young in her opinion. Too young to have seen some of the horrors he did during the Final Battle. "So who is it?" _

"_It's…Harry Potter." _

_Her eyes widened, as she retracted her hand quickly, and looked away, "The Potter boy?" _

"_I know Mother. I know…" _

"_But Draco, darling, how can you love him?" _

_He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, not wanting to argue, "Because I do. I love everything about him, Mother. I need you to understand that…please." _

"_Draco, I understand that perhaps you admire the boy, but not to truly throw your heart at him when he clearly does not deserve it." She muttered, looking at the fireplace the burned beside them, when she stared back at her son, Narcissa held a gasp that threaten to come out at the intense look her son was giving her. _

_Silver eyes were narrowed to slits, "How do you know what he does and doesn't deserve? He's the reason we are still living comfortably in our home instead of thrown out into the streets! What has he ever done to you to make you so resentful Mother?!" _

"_What has gotten into to you?" _

"_You have gotten into me Mother. All I wanted was for you to understand…"he seemed deflated after realizing he had yelled at the only person who cared from him over a young man that did not love him. _

_She seemed slightly startled at the extent of her son's feelings that he would yell at her in defense to one Harry Potter and sighed, "Is that all you want from me, Draco?" _

"_Please don't be upset with me Mother. I just-"_

"_I asked if that was all you wanted from me Draco." Her voice turned stern as she turned away to walk back to her seat, ignoring that her child was reaching out to her. It gave her a shudder when she remembered the times she had walked away from him as a child, allowing Lucius to hurt her baby. But he was not a child any longer and she realized that she was losing him, to Harry Potter of all people. _

_Narcissa promptly spun on her hell, running to her only son, gripping him in her arms, despite him obviously being the taller of the two. Draco seemed surprised at her complete change in demeanor, while hesitantly wrapping his own lean limbs around her back, pulling her close to him. _

_After a few moments of silent embracing, she pulled back to look into stormy grey eyes and smiled sadly, "You love him that much don't you?" _

"_Yes. I've always loved him, but now that I started hanging around him and his friends; I think I just fell deeper into my hole. And for once, I don't want to be dug out of it." _

"_That boy will never love you the same way you love him sweetheart. I just don't want you to be hurt." Narcissa said gently, pulling away from his arms, only to grip his hand tightly in her own two. _

_Smiling softly, he pulled up her small hands, kissing the back of them before laying a chaste kiss atop her head. "I know you don't, but I believe in taking chances, and maybe you should too." _

_Narcissa laughed, taking one of her hands and wiped away some stray tears that fell down her cheeks, "I see. Well…just don't get affected by their Gryffindor-ness too much." _

"_Never!" He chuckled at her playful words, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as well as his heart. Smiling while looking down at the blonde woman, he was glad that she loved him._

_The woman turned to push him towards the door, causing him to stutter in surprise, "M-Mother?" _

"_Well then go after him. And don't forget to bring your friends and him for a visit sometime during the holidays; I would greatly enjoy that sweetheart." She smiled as he flashed a brilliant grin at her, nodding, as he walked out the door and Apparated back to school. _

-End flashback_-_

Thinking back on the memory, he recalled that Harry had asked him to be his boyfriend a couple of weeks later and had indeed brought him to meet his mother. The meeting was entertaining to say the least since his mother was still skeptical about the 'Potter Boy', but did promise to get along with him as it were for his sake; even the emerald-eyed boy, at the time was trying his best to please the Malfoy woman if only to make Draco happy too.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips and forced them down as he realized that even through all the words that his mother had told him, he never really paid them any mind and she knew that. But he understood now that she would let him make his own mistakes, even if it met heartbreak.

Looking through the kitchen window to the two Weasleys in the living room, Draco became aware that Hermione had dreamed of being like that with Ron. Growing old and arguing playfully, but knowing in the end that they were going to make up. His heart felt heavy with grief despite the small jolt of satisfaction he had when he remembered what they did to repay their lovers cheating behavior.

Lying his head on his crossed arms on the table, he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, his mind tortured by the sinister thoughts of the young man he loved in the embrace of another.

"Are you saying you are not going to help?" the plump woman asked in disbelief as her husband scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't say that at all. All I am saying is…what are we going to say? You've always discouraged lying, Lovely."

She huffed, crossing her arms as she realized that he was right. Her eyes bore into his with a disappointment that was so tremendous, it made him feel slightly guilty. "How could they? I thought we taught Ron better than that."

"Dear, it's nothing that we could have prevented. If Ron was bound to do something like that, it wasn't because of us."

"Maybe I pushed him too hard."

"Now don't blame yourself Molly."

She sat on her couch, looking up at him as she said, "Arthur. Ron is our son and all of his actions are reflected upon us. I was so happy when he had taken the initiative to make friends with Harry and ask Hermione to marry him, but now…it seems that he's become rebellious. I don't understand…I thought he loved her."

Arthur took a seat beside his wife, caressing a hand between his own, "I'm sure there is a simple explanation as to what this is all about if we just hear their side and convince Hermione and Draco to do the same." He winced as her face contorted into anger as she snatched her hand away quickly, standing up to look down at him.

"I do not want either of them within an inch of this house."

"Now don't you think perhaps you are being a bit drastic, love?"

Molly narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? Merlin help me…I love Ron and Harry you know that, but right now they need to learn values, and that I will put Hermione and Draco first in this circumstance. They came to me crying, and you expect me to throw away their trust? I don't think so."

Sighing, Mr. Weasley held his head in his hands, shaking it since it was obvious his wife was going to be persistent about it. Turning his head upwards, he realized that she was completely serious and nodded, "Alright. I won't let them in. Why don't you go and check on Draco then?"

Her eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten to tend to the two in question, before scurrying back into the kitchen to fuss over the sleeping blond, leaving Mr. Weasley to wonder how he was going to deal with his son and adopted son when they came searching for their distraught lovers.

"Love is just complicated." He spoke to himself as he went back to leaning his head on his hands.

Fred began pulling at the potion topper, trying to open it to pour it into the bubbling cauldron only to stop when George held up a hand at him. "What's up?"

"Do you hear that?"

Remaining silent, the twins heard a noise that sounded like a distressed dog, wailing in pain or sadness before a gagging sound followed. George raised an eyebrow at his twin, who placed the potion back onto the table, standing up as he did so.

The two had been spending the weekend with their mother since she insisted she never saw them anymore and agreed to spend the night at the Burrow. They had brought several of their new experiments to test out while there so as to not waste any time.

Fred went to the door and flung it open to stick his head out as well as keep his ears trained for the noise. Hearing a small flushing noise, he deduced that someone was in the bathroom, crying or throwing up their dinner, or perhaps both he could not tell. Waving to George, the two of them tip-toed to the bathroom, standing outside of it.

They heard small whimpers, a sniffle here and there, and mostly a lot of muttering. George motioned to Fred to open it, only to receive a head shake.

"You open it."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because…what if it's some horrid creature that jumped into our bathroom window and is pretending to be upset so that we would go in there and it would kill us."

George stared incredulous at the answer, "But why do I have to do it then?"

"Because I'm prettier, therefore we need to keep me around longer." Fred smirked, flashing a smile, causing his twin to roll his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it…fine." The younger redhead grabbed the door handle carefully, turning it and pushing it open to reveal a very flushed looking Hermione who was trying to catch her breath and sitting on the floor in front of the toilet.

They both each grabbed one of her arms, pulling her up and out of the bathroom. She seemed completely out of it as they placed her on the carpeted floor in the hallway and braced her against the wall.

Fred squatted down to her eye level, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, and pulled back when he discovered it was terribly hot. "Do you have a fever Hermione?"

"What are you doing here? Not that it's not nice to see you and all, but hacking up your dinner in our loo isn't exactly a good way to see you." George continued, pushing his future sister-in-law's hair out of her face.

The brunette looked up at them, tears welling up in her eyes as their red hair reminded her of Ron. She turned on the side, facing the wall, clutching her legs to her chest, "…he cheated on me…"

"What?" Fred asked, leaning in closer only to have her stare at him with red-brown eyes angrily.

"HE CHEATED ON ME!" Hermione exclaimed, finally looking back at them, her brown curls bouncing as she turned her head to look at them. Her whole body trembled from the force of her yell that she leaned back against the wall. "Ron cheated on me with Lavender…and Harry cheated on Draco with Seamus…we saw them ourselves."

"Why that good for nothing brother of mine…is he mental?"

George shrugged, trying to pull Hermione back to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and slinging her arm around his shoulder as he supported her weight, "Come on Fred, let's take her downstairs, Mum will know what to do."

"Oh I already know what I want to do with those cheating bastards." Fred replied, slightly menacingly. His twin's eyes widened as Fred cracked his knuckles, looking every bit like their mother when she was pissed and he understood why. Hermione had become like another little sister to them the moment she rescued them from many detentions back in Hogwarts.

The girl had her values, but she cared about their well-being and often turned the other cheek when it came to them disregarding the rules. She even helped on occasion to define an ingredient they needed. When Ron and she became engaged, they felt like the over-protective brothers since she had no siblings to watch her back.

As for Malfoy, the twins got acquainted to the blonde via Harry and were glad to get over prejudices since Draco was an asset to making their products. The Slytherin had a vast amount of knowledge of potion brewing that they attained his services, then became good friends after the war. Fred and George often went to the blonde's side when the two had a spat because they knew he was more rational between himself and Harry.

Hearing the news of Harry and Ron, made Fred more prone to hurt someone since he was extra protective than his twin was. He watched as George pull Hermione down the stairs, slowly following him.

They found their father sitting there, talking to himself. Mr. Weasley looked up to see his son's fiancée deposited on the couch opposite him and was soon flanked by the twins on either side. Her eyes seemed to stare off into nothing, and made no motion to speak or move.

"What happened?" Arthur finally asked her after moments of awkward silence. She sighed heavily, leaning on the twin that was seated to her right, not caring who it was as she launched into her side of the story. By the end, her voice was hoarse from crying and vomiting, that she remained quiet.

Fred pushed off the couch, looking at his father, who was simply nodding and thinking through the situation. "How can you sit there and just nod, Dad? Where's Mum?"

"Taking care of Draco in the kitchen. I'm only trying to figure out what it all means."

"It means that Harry and Ron are fools!" He went off to find his mother and the blonde, leaving a sniffling brunette and two red-haired men. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made them all tense, while turning towards the door.

After a while of ignoring it, the knock became more insistent and into banging. Arthur ushered George and Hermione back up the stairs while he went to the door, aware of Molly, Fred and Draco's eyes on him from the kitchen window, peering curiously.

He took a deep breath, turned the knob and opened it to reveal…

Teehee cliffy! X3 so thankies to the reviews much appreciated! I would love more feedback for this chapter too! And I know Fred is dead, but I couldn't let him be dead -3- it broke my heart when I found out…so he is never going to be dead in any of my stories because it just bothers me otherwise okay? Thankies!


	4. Defense Against a Pissed Off Parent

Chapter 4- A pissed off Malfoy, is not a pretty one

…a very pissed off Narcissa Malfoy. She appeared to be grasping something tightly behind her and narrowing her eyes at a very confused Arthur Weasley.

"Um…Narcissa? What on earth are you doing here?" he questioned, though he had the faintest idea as to why her presence was on his doorstep.

She rolled her eyes, and then pulled forward a very shameful looking Harry and Ron, who were looking down at their hands instead of facing her piercing stare or Arthur's contemplative one. "These two idiots show up at my doorstep at 3 in the morning asking if I had seen Draco or Granger. Well of course I hadn't but it did not quench my suspicion as to what happened to my son," she shook Harry's arm roughly, before pushing him forward to

Despite her stature, which came roughly to about 5ft 7, Mrs. Malfoy still had the menacing presence of her late-husband. Her blue eyes narrowed as she released Ron from her grip as well to cross her arms.

"Now I did not really inquire as to what happened exactly as I wanted to hear it from my son's mouth. So your daughter suggested that we come here as a last hope to find them."

Arthur looked up to see Ginny holding someone at wand point; while her husband, Neville, was holding another less resistant person in his own hands, behind Narcissa and the boys. He shook his head as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him since he recalled the promise he had made to Molly about not letting either of the boys to enter.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this action as she had been expecting him to let them in. He noticed her expression of distaste and held up his hands in an action of surrender.

"Narcissa I promised Molly I wouldn't let them into the house, so I decided we should talk out here."

"Why would Mum do that?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together, feeling the cool wind brush against him.

"Because you made her upset Ron. Both of you did. And you know how she can over-react sometimes." He shrugged.

"So while you are completely comfortable in your long coat, the rest of us, particularly me, freeze to death. Wonderful…my son fell for an idiot." She muttered, wrapping her thin robe around her tightly. She had forgotten her wand at home feeling nothing but displeasure at the thought of her baby being alone and upset, that all rational went with it.

Despite the insult he knew was aimed at him indirectly through Harry, Mr. Weasley waved his wand over her, casting a Heating Charm on her robe, causing her to look at him sharply.

Arthur simply smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "You did look cold, and I'm guessing you didn't bring your wand seeing as you only wanted to insure Draco was alright."

"Yes. How would you know that?"

"Because we are parents Narcissa, we only want to make sure our children are safe and happy before ourselves." He shrugged once more, pocketing his wand once more. "It's what I would've done if something happened to my own kids."

"Well then thank you."

The redhead nodded, before looking sternly at Harry and Ron, who had appeared to be staring longingly at the closed door which separated them and their lovers. His expression softened as he resolved himself to listen to their side before judging. Clearing his throat, he watched as the boys seemed startled out of their thoughts and looked back dejectedly.

"Perhaps we should all have a seat on the benches then and have a long chat."

"Dad…where is Mum right now?" Ginny asked, still holding the silhouette tight in her grasp as the other attempted to kick at her.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looked at her seriously. "She was comforting Mr. Malfoy when I left along with Fred I believe. George stayed with Hermione in his room." He felt no reason to lie to his daughter as she had done nothing wrong, and he had not promised his wife to keep information from the boys, just to not let them in the house. Loopholes were always nice in these circumstances.

Narcissa's face hardened once more as she turned to stare at Harry, who continued to stare into space. "What did you do to him that he needed comforting? What did you do that made him leave you? Even though I already know you don't deserve him…"

"I know I don't deserve him. You don't need to keep telling me this Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied, gritting his teeth slightly as he realized she was going to patronize him again. Throughout the whole four years he had been with Draco, the woman never approved of him being with her son.

She took every opportunity to mock him, show her clear distaste in her son's decision, and made it very difficult to impress her. And despite all that, he tried. He tried very hard because he knew that it tore Draco apart to see the two people he loved fight constantly.

She sniffed, turning her head to look down at him, even though he was taller by a good few inches. "I told my son to stay away from you. I knew from the very beginning that you were nothing but a glory seeker, wanting to only show the world that you bedded a Malfoy, and then throw him away like a used tissue paper or worse! You probably cheated on him didn't you?"

His shoulders stiffened, his eyes wide, and his mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Harry could not believe that she would automatically assume those things, even though the second option sounded close to what everyone else assumed had happened.

Her eyes narrowed angrily and in disbelief taking in his silence for a yes to the last question, as she walked straight to him and slapped him right in the face, restraining herself from hitting him again. "You disgust me Mr. Potter. Everyone thinks your so perfect, but you are anything but! I don't understand what my son saw in you. He must have been blinded when he picked you and-"

"That is enough! All you've ever done was pick at me; dissecting me from the outside as if I was nothing more than a dead frog that you have to put up with for an experiment." Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air from agitation. His emerald eyes burned with fury at both himself and at the woman in front of him. "You've constantly tried to destroy my relationship with Draco just because I never met up to your standards, but does anyone meet up to your standards Mrs. Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just don't want Draco to be with anyone, and when he finally makes a decision to be with me, you disapprove of it. For someone who cares about her son, you don't seem to really care about what you're doing to him."

She flashed a nasty glare at him, sneering, "How dare you say these things to me!"

"It's true! Can't you see that our fights are tearing him apart?! Just the other day we had an argument because I had refused to go with him to pay you a visit at the manor. I refused to put up with your nasty criticisms or disapproving looks and he did not want to believe anything malicious of his precious mother. He was standing up for you, even though he knew I was right."

Narcissa opened her mouth to retort, but found that she had nothing to say as she realized what he said was the truth. She remained silent, allowing the young man to get the things off his chest.

"Our relationship was strained enough recently and that argument caused us to see to what extent we were going to take it. And then Ron suggests we have a stupid 'guys night out' just the two of us, only to discover that Lavender and Seamus had some maniacal plot against us, or rather she did, and then somehow we ended up making out in a night club, though the details of how they did it are still sketchy. Draco and Hermione show up, assume the worst, and threw their rings at Ron and me, and mutilated our cars. Then we are running around like lunatics looking for them to set things straight only to have the woman who despises me drag me to the Weasley house and having the man I considered a father practically close the door at me, no one wanting to hear our side." Harry ranted, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Ginny gained a sympathetic look on her face at the stress she figured he must have to put up with having Draco as a boyfriend as well as dealing with his over-protective mother.

Harry stared at Mrs. Malfoy who seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face. He sighed sadly, looking at her with a sincere expression on his face, "I love Draco, Mrs. Malfoy. Very much so that it hurts that he would think I was capable of doing things like that to him. It was a misunderstanding, but he took it out of proportions because he had been having his doubts about us in the past few weeks and I won't lie that it was because of you."

"Are you blaming me for this now?" She questioned with a tone of slight offense.

"No. We are both to blame. Fighting and calling each other names is not exactly the way adults should behave with one another. But I will not say that I am sorry for being with him. These past four years have made me feel more alive than when I was in Hogwarts, and that says a lot." He replied factually. His emerald eyes shined in the moonlight behind his glasses, and hair flowed gently, which caused Narcissa to really look at him and see how depressed he seemed to be.

She knew that he was a good person, and was the most loyal being she could imagine alive since he had no one to depend on in his younger years from what Draco told her. His eyes had hardened from seeing so much death and having so much expectations place on him in such little time, that now she felt slightly regretful that she only added more pressure onto him.

Harry chuckled bitterly, taking off his lenses to clean them with his shirt, "You don't even know me, and yet you judge me as if it was the only thing keeping you alive. I've tried to please you, impress you, and not because I genuinely want to know you, but because I love Draco enough to attempt at being civil with you. But somehow it seems it always comes back to bite me on the arse." He replaced them back on his face, giving his tired worn face, a more young look.

"Mr. Potter…" She started, reaching at for him, then retracting her hand as he turned to look at her sharply. The blonde sighed, pulling her robe closer to her as she felt a chill run down her spine at all the gazing eyes as she realized they were still surrounded by the Weasleys and Mr. Longbottom.

Clearing her throat, her blue eyes stared into green ones determinedly, "I will not sugar-coat this. I do not like you, I never did. But now I realize…that you do genuinely care about my son."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, " Took you long enough." Ron smacked his friend in the back of the head, realizing that Harry was going to start something again. Glaring at his best friend, he then turned his full attention to the blonde, who narrowed her eyes but continued.

"I will not apologize for putting pressure on you, but I will apologize for putting too much that apparently it upset Draco as well. I only want what is best for my son and at the time I believed you were nothing but an annoyance, a phase."

Harry clenched his fists and closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Suddenly a hand once on his face, smoothing the bruise he had from when Ginny slapped him earlier as well as the recent one from Mrs. Malfoy. Opening one of his eyes, they widened in surprise as she seemed to be soothing it with her touch. He remained still, hardly believing that this was happening.

"I know you would not hurt him intentionally because you have such a strong heart. But you have to see from my point of view. I will jump to conclusions, but it does not mean that I will not see when I am wrong. Prove to me that what you say is correct, and I will help you convince Draco to listen too."

"Why are you doing this? Not two minutes ago you hated my existence."

"I never hated you Mr. Potter. I was just resentful that I was losing my baby to another. First I had lost him to Lucius, and now you…my heart could not take it. But I am willing to start over if only to make him happy." She replied, stepping back, fixing her hair that had blown about in the air.

He simply stared at her incredulously, standing stiffly beside Ron, who also stared at the Malfoy woman in confusion. She shook her head, then stuck out her hand as if to make peace.

Harry took the small hand into his own, shaking it, then kissing the back of it delicately to show that he too, was grateful for the hostility to stop.

"I am willing to try too."

Narcissa smiled serenely, causing Harry to realize how alike his lover and she were alike. They both had the most breath-taking of smiles, which made him blush a bit from the comparison.

Ron turned to his dad, who had remained silent with the rest of them and asked the question that was haunting his mind, "How is she?...or should I say how are they?"

Arthur's shoulders sagged a bit as he recalled Hermione being practically carried to his couch, her eyes red and puffy from tears, and her expression one of complete brokenness.

"She's…depressed Ron, I'm not going to lie to you about this. Fred and George must have found her in the bathroom after she practically threw up whatever she had left in her." Ron muttered to himself, "The twins must be pissed too."

"That they are, especially Fred. Draco was in the kitchen the whole time, crying but mostly is closed off except to Molly who was tending to him when I left. Hermione had told me what they saw." He replied to his son, who winced at the thought of his fiancée vomiting because of him. "She didn't want to believe it even after what had happened, but it was in plain sight."

"It wasn't our fault Dad! Lavender and Seamus drugged us!" the redhead exclaimed, pulling Lavender from Ginny's slackened grip to shove her towards his father, who did not catch her, resulting in the brunette kneeling before him awkwardly. "She's had it in for me since I broke up with her."

Lavender looked up at the man, before turning away with her head held up high, "I regret nothing."

Narcissa walked up to her, pulling her head back to stare into cold, harsh blue eyes that even made Harry shiver in fear and a voice that would induce fright in even Voldemort if he were still living. "You will regret something when my wand is shoved down your throat. So you will do your best to keep your input to yourself unless it is absolutely necessary, do we have an understanding?"

Lavender's eyes widened fearfully, then attempted to nod only to flinch as the blonde still had her hand fisted tightly in her hair. "Y-yes …"

"Yes what?" The blonde inquired, tugging at the brown lock, taking slight satisfaction as a few tears strained down the young lady's face before her.

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Much better." She released the brunette, who fell face forward to sniffle into her hands, wiping the tears that had been induced from the hair pulling.

Mrs. Malfoy wiped her hands on her robe, her face curled in disgust, before she turned to see Ginny staring at her in awe, while the others simply stood a bit terrified.

The red-haired young woman shook her head, before smiling brightly, "I admire you so much now Mrs. Malfoy. I couldn't get her to shut up even when I threatened to make her permanently bald."

"You just need to know how to talk to people Miss Weasley."

"Please call me Ginny, and you must show me that sometime, I'd love to learn it." Her face gaining a mischievous glint to it, causing her husband to shake his head, while relenting his grip on Seamus.

Arthur shook himself out of his trance to approach his son and Harry, then grip their shoulders. They turned to him to see how he was going to judge them too.

As if reading their thoughts, he sighed, "I am not going to judge you until you tell me your side, after all you don't have too many on your side."

"Ginny and Nev's on our side-" Ron started, only to get his arm smacked by his younger sister. "What the hell Ginny?"

"I am not on your side, don't put words into my mouth Ronald. I am on no one's side, I just want things to be straightened out so that I can go home with my husband and a peace of mind."

" I agree whole-heartedly with my wife." Neville replied, standing beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ron muttered, "You'll agree to anything she says under penalty of death…ow!"

He looked up to see if Ginny had place a pinching charm on him only to see Neville pointing his wand at him, after he rubbed his side where it had been pinched. "Don't talk about my wife in such a manner, despite you being her brother."

The redhead simply stared incredulously as his sister snuggled into Neville's side in affection. "Thank you darling. I appreciate it." She looked at Ron, then stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. He was about to reciprocate had he not noticed Harry and his father's looks of reproachful disbelief that he was acting like a child. He sighed then looked his eyes with her twinkling brown eyes, sending the message, "I will get you back for this."

Ginny shrugged, before looking down at Lavender, who had not moved from her fetal position. "Oh fantastic I think she fainted."

Arthur squatted down to pull the brunette's face up to see that she had only fallen asleep in her strange bent over position. He looked up confused, " I didn't think anyone could fall asleep like that."

"Well wake her up! She doesn't deserve to sleep!" Ron insisted, moving forward to smack the young woman, only to have Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Wha-?"

"She may be more agreeable if she sleeps and we didn't force her so much." Neville replied, looking at the Irishman who had remained quiet throughout everything, but not scurrying off as Lavender would have if they were hostile with her.

His daughter shrugged, pointing to Ron to pull her up. When she received a dark look in return, she turned to her father in exasperation. He waved his wand, lifting the young woman into the air and floated her beside Seamus; her head lolling to the side awkwardly.

Seamus, for the most part, kept his head down in shame, refusing to see Mrs. Malfoy's glare at him and Lavender, who kept accidentally pushing next to him.

Narcissa looked at Mr. Weasley with a question in her eyes. He nodded, "I am going to let you all in, despite what Molly says, so you boys better be grateful that I'm risking my life in this mess."

"Molly isn't that bad is she Arthur?" the blonde questioned as they all walked back to the door. "I would've thought that she was the rational one."

Ron and Ginny shared a look, then replied for their father simultaneously, "She's a bat out of hell when she's pissed."

"You two would get along quite well Narcissa." He chuckled nervously as he searched his pockets with one hand as the other held the wand steady to balance the sleeping Lavender. Once he found it, the redhead pushed it into the keyhole, and pulled it open by the handle, realizing that now he had to face his own little demon.

Yay! New Chapter! Sorry for the wait . hectic ness! Anyway as always reviews are always appreciated and they do make me want to update faster x3. Thankies!


End file.
